Clarissa Dragomir the Saviour
by CarlyClaireAuthor
Summary: Clarissa is a Moroi so powerful that no Moroi, Dhampir, or Strigoi can keep up and that's good because living on the streets when strigoi are after you its a hard life and at any moment could turn into death. When Clarissa meets Lissa, Rose and Dimitri she has to learn to trust, which is something she hasn't done since she started living on the streets (set just after the #1 book).
1. Chapter 1 Strigoi fighting 101

Clarissa's P.O.V

I had a job to do. My friends, the few that I had ran off or were killed long ago and my parents, well they died even before I turned 1 year old. Those stupid Strigoi kept getting to myself and any other that was my kind killed, what is my kind? I'm not sure but I think I might be Moroi (that's what I'm pretty sure their called).

I've heard of Dhampirs but I know I couldn't be one of them from what I've read they have natural reflexes, can see better in the dark and have better senses altogether like Moroi, yet the strength and stamina of humans. Dhampir's also don't have fangs and live off blood, but I do. I don't kill unsuspecting victims like the Strigoi do and I'm not sure what the Moroi do but I guarantee I don't get the same luxury as them. I steal the little bags of blood from local blood banks to stay healthy great right? Not! My agility, speed and strength was built up over years of staying alert even when sleeping in ally's, fighting off gang members, nasty creepers and around the time I turned ten working as a field agent in the C.I.A. I ran away from them and erased all data they had of me by the time I was thirteen and continued life on the streets.

The other reason I know I'm not a Dhampir is because they don't have magic, I have more powerful magic than I've read any of the other Moroi do. I can electrocute anyone within a 20 foot radius on a massive scale, and shoot out what I think are sunbeams at anyone Or anything. Even that magic has its limits, if I use to much before it can recharge I'll pass out cold, no long term effects, though I haven't tested the full extent of my magic, yet.

The Strigoi seem to smell out and want my blood as much as Moroi's but luckily I have officially become to kick a** for them to have killed me... I mean, yet. The most Strigoi I've ever held of at once was about 5 and I barely made it out of there alive.

My mission (that I assigned myself) was to get the information at a couple of the Strigoi's headquarters that told me where and when there attacks would be so, intern I would have a couple days to find Academy better known as the Vampire Academy. From a book I "borrowed" from the book store downtown I found a coded map to get to the academy where I had high hopes they would be able to tell me what I was and maybe help with the Strigoi always hunting me down while I live on the streets thing. The tiniest part of me; hopeful and naive thought they might even let me go to the school their since I turned 16 just a few days ago and actually do pretty decent (when the opportunity presents itself) academic wise.

So there I sat on the roof of as humans thought an "abandoned" warehouse but I knew better. Sometimes I wondered what my parents looked like for me to have deep red hair, jade green eyes and pale porcelain skin. My skin colour was probably thanks to the 'helpful' fact that I seemed to be 4 times as sensitive to the sun then anyone else and felt a little light headed whenever I accidentally got caught in its bright glare. I wore my black combat boots, and black leggings, I had a black tank top on under my, yes black, leather jacket and my favourite thing I own which isn't much, my silver ringed bracelet that had little silver leaves all around it filled in with diamonds.

The smell of evil itself (if that was even a thing) lingered and I knew I had the right place. From what Intel I managed to gather the Strigoi pack went hunting and wouldn't be back for a half and hour. Swiftly and quietly as I could I jumped in through a second floor window right into the office of one of the head Strigoi. The files were left on top the desk in place."typical Strigoi, to trust no one would dare break into a big bad Strigoi's lair" I whispered under my breath in a voice barely audible.

Just in case there were any Strigoi, which I highly doubted because they would have shown themselves by now I decided to go out through the bottom floor anyway. I crept down the stairs staying to the wall and making no sound at all, that is until I saw 6 grown men tied to the wall. I've heard of this before Strigoi taking victims to snack on them later or try to turn them. Then as I got closer to them, not even bothering to sneak anymore, I noticed the uniform they were wearing; it was the uniform of a guardian and it said 's Academy across the top.

"oh my gosh I have to get you guys out of here" I exclaimed and ran over to start untying them.

"I'm sorry but those are ours, we caught them first" a voice snarled from the front of the warehouse. I spun around faster then ever only to muttered a curse in Russian, there were six Strigoi and I was cornered. I grabbed a stake from the guardian closest (which the Strigoi were either to stupid to remove from the guardians or couldn't find a non Strigoi to do it) and threw it as fast as I could make myself, right into a Strigoi's heart.

The guardians looked impressed but still had the kind of looks on their faces that said they were expecting to die. I got right into full swing, running right at the first Strigoi and punching him straight in the face. It only fazed him for a split second but that was enough, I swung my legs out full force and dropped to the ground taking the Strigoi with me. My final move on that Strigoi as the others all moved in on me was gathering a beam of sunlight in my fist and punching the Strigoi in the heart. It died instantly and the other Strigoi all backed up a step.

"kill her you fools!" The head Strigoi yelled. The all came at me at once but I was ready. I gathered up the a sunbeam to kill one but after that still had three coming at me. I kicked one really hard in the nuts and distracted him long enough to grab the stake out of the dead one beside me and stick it through the new Strigoi's heart. I shot another sunbeam at the second last and was now faced with the oldest looking and most powerful Strigoi I've ever faced.

I knew I couldn't use magic on this one because I didn't know for sure how much sunbeam magic it would take and if I gave it my all and it ran out before he died for good? Well I'd pass out and be at his mercy along with those guardians. I knew my best bet was to test his patience and make him angry so he acted rash and didn't think enough about the moves he made.

We circled each other for a minute and I could just see by the look on his face how much he wanted my blood. This was it, he sprung out at me by jumping in the air so I slid down just under him with incredible speed. We both turned back around to face each other circling again. He didn't wast a second to lash out at me again but this time I had a carefully calculated plan in place. I did a back hand spring by putting my hands on his shoulders and landing behind him. With his back facing me I kicked the back of his knees as hard as I could causing him to start falling back when he was about to land on me I gathered all my strength for one last rock hard punch to the back of his head. He fell forward and hit the ground.

I swear I could feel the impact of the Strigoi hitting the ground as I went to find the stake. I could see the Strigoi out of the corner of my eye who seemed to think powering up by drinking one of the guardians blood would be the best move. He posed ready to sink his fangs in one of the guardians neck, but just before he could I threw the stake at his heart through his back. The last Strigoi fell back, dead at last and I went for a second attempt at untying them.

Which, of course was interrupted again by a low, menacing, growl."psi hounds, oh no!" I muttered spinning around as I saw 4 surrounding me.

I knew how this was going to play out once I decided what I was going to do so I untied one guardian. He looked older than me maybe mid or early twenties, really tall like six-six, and though I'd never admit it, he looked hot, with his shoulder length brown hair pulled back in a short ponytail, dark brown eyes, and wearing a long black coat with saint Vladimeer's academy printed on it.

He was about to move in front of me to try to protect me was my guess but I shook my head. I did my best to look bad a** in front of him, just in case. He backed up but I could tell that he wouldn't have listened to me if he didn't notice the sparks of electricity coming off of my fists. I stepped right into the middle of the circle of psi hounds, for now at least they ignored the guardian standing to the side looking ready to attack at less than a moments notice. I gathered up any magic I had left at the moment and sent my fist right into the very middle of the floor in the circle of psi hounds. It felt like the magic was ripped right out of me so hard I screamed as the electricity killed all 4 psi hounds at once.

The rest of my barely consciousness was a blur as I collapsed and the guardian ran over and caught me before I hit the ground. He carefully set me down for a second while he freed all the other guardians. They came over to me slowly as if to show me they weren't a threat but it was overwhelming when they all crowded me so I fought to remain conscious. The guardian I freed at first got them all to back away and picked me up bridal style.

"your safe now" he promised to me and all I could do was nod weakly before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 Bonded

**Hey guys Sorry for not updating wasn't going to finish the story but I just found half of chapter 2 in my old notes and wrote the rest, will update ASAP but I do have a lot of homework these days, anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2 the vampire academy Clarissa

Lissa P.O.V

"Vasilisa your needed at the hospital wing immediately" headmistress Kirova said through the announcements."urge" I grumbled. I had already said that I wouldn't help with the regular patients with my healing power.

The last time they called me in to fix a Dhampir's broken arm I thought Rose and myself made it very clear how much of a toll it takes on my mind and body and that it would be unfair to pick and chose who got to be healed the last time! Well I can't ignore it I'll just have to go and make it clearer besides Rose will already be on her way to make sure I didn't give in.

I made my way down the corridor to the hospital wing as quickly as I could so I could stop Rose from completely lashing out at them. Lucky for me she was calmly waiting outside the infirmary looking like she hadn't been inside yet.

"you are not healing anyone okay?" Rose instructed though she must have known I wouldn't through the bond. I nodded raising my eyebrow at her for effect."let's go in and tell them that then" Rose said as she opened the door to the infirmary.

A couple nurses hovered around the general area and some guardians lined the walls but apart from that it was empty. One guardian in particular, Dimitri Belikov (the guardian that Rose more or less secretly likes) was standing by the only occupied hospital bed.

As I got closer to them I realized how young and fragile the girl laying there looked. She had medium shade red hair, the same jade green eyes as me which was a shade I thought only a Dragomir would have, and porcelain skin like most Moroi."is that who they want me to heal? Because other than the fact she's passed out there's nothing wrong with her" I commented to Dimitri. That was when Rose decided to intervene.

"Lissa's not healing anyone only in life or death situations and even then it's not fair to pick and choose who gets to live" Rose said to Dimitri.

He turned to face us,"Lissa was not called here to heal anyone. This girl took down 6 Strigoi and 4 psi hounds within 20 minutes while myself and 6 other guardians were tied to the wall. She risked her life to save us, it looked like she was almost out of the Strigoi lair and if she knew what would have been best for her she could have escaped before the Strigoi even came back. It was amazing, she grabbed my stake and threw it almost clean through a Strigoi, right where the heart is.

The reason you were called is because she had weird magic, the first magic she used was sunlight magic or something because it burned the Strigoi into nothing and the other magic, it was a huge electric shock but you could actually see the blue and white lines of electricity everywhere. After she took them out she passed out cold, that is why you've been called here because we think she might use spirit and the doctors took a blood sample, she's a Dragomir".

"what?" I exclaimed. I thought the Dragomir line was knocked down to just me, not that I'm not happy because now I know I have another living relative!

"really? So she's a Dragomir and a spirit user!" I exclaimed.

"maybe we don't know yet" Dimitri clarified. I could just burst with excitement I was so happy and I guessed Rose could feel it to because she said,"wow I'm so excited and I can tell Lissa is too".

"so, not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" Rose asked breaking the silence.

"the doctors suggested it because I'm the last person she saw before she blacked out and they think it would be good if I'm the first person she sees when she wakes up" Dimitri explained. Just then I noticed the girl with a line of sweat on her forehead and she was breathing at an incredibly fast rate. Rose looked at me then the girl who instantly bolted upright screaming."who are you people?" She questioned out of breath.

Dimitri, being his normal calm self said,"it's okay your safe now I promise". It was amazing how calm Dimitri was in this sort of a situation and his voice seemed to calm her down enough so she wouldn't lash out at us... yet it didn't stop her scoffing at that."ya sure I bet- wait a minute! Your that guardian who was at the Strigoi lair." The girl explained sitting up completely.

She looked around questioningly at us,"I'm Lissa and that's Rose nice to meet you" I smiled as I said it.

Clarissa's P.O.V

They all looked nice enough but I knew better than anyone looks can be deceiving so I scouted out everyone in the room the numbers (6, or 9 including Rose, Lissa and that other guardian standing next to the bed), possible weapons (those plastic tube things or I could take one of the guardians stakes if it came to that), and there possible strengths and weaknesses (obviously the Moroi 'Lissa' I could take out first in order to escape with their attention on her and I had more magic than anyone in the room though I could sense Lissa had powerful magic too).

"we're not going to hurt you so you can stop looking at that tube as something to strangle me with" The guardian said.

"my name's Clarissa but you can call me Claire" I said, my parents used to call me 'Rissa' as I have a faint memory of but the name reminds me of them to much. I remembered them for a second and looked to see if my bracelet was still there and it wasn't."where's my bracelet?" I asked almost tearing up and literally did a flip off the bed to get in a standing position. Rose and Dimitri both tensed up and looked ready to attack at less then a moments but didn't do anything yet.

"your old clothes are in the room you'll be staying at for the time being" The guy said."uh didn't catch your name?" I asked him."Dimitri Belicov I'm a guardian at the academy" Dimitri responded. The academy? Am I really there?

My eyes widened,"is this by any chance St. Vladimeer's academy?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes" Dimitri answered,"how did you know?"

"I've been trying to find it for awhile now" I answered.

Dimitri's POV

I've been feeling a little strange since the girl blacked out at the Strigoi lair and now I think I can feel her emotions as well as mine the only logical explanation would be... Oh no!

If we were bonded it must have been because she used her spirit magic to save my life specifically when she untied me and then used lightning on the psi hounds. I could feel her nightmare exactly the way Rose described feeling Lissa's it was a memory from when she was just 2 and a half years old but the details were clear as day.

To summarize it, it was when the Strigoi killed both her parents... Right in front of her and almost killed her too.

"Dimitri?" Rose asked snapping me out of the thought.

"Yes?" I asked calmly.

"Everything alright?" She interrogated.

"Actually, can I speak to you for a moment?" I asked.

**Hope you guys liked it open to suggestions for how the story continues please review=) **


End file.
